indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Rephaim
http://biblehub.com/topical/r/rephaim.htm ◄ Rephaim ► Jump to: Smith's • ATS • ISBE • Easton's • Concordance • Thesaurus • Hebrew • Library • Subtopics • Terms Smith's Bible Dictionary Rephaim GIANTS ATS Bible Dictionary Rephaim The Hebrew word is used in two distinct significations. 1.REPHAIM is used to comprehend all the gigantic races of the Canaanites, of whom there were several families. There were Rephaim beyond Jordan, at Ashtaroth Karnaim, in the time of Abraham, Genesis 14-5; also some in the time of Moses. Og king of Bashan was of the Rephaim. In the time of Joshua, some of their descendants dwelt in the land of Canaan, Joshua 12:4 17:15, and we hear of them in David's time, in the city of Gath, 1 Chronicles 20:4-6. The giant Goliath and others were the remains of the Rephaim, or of the kindred family of Anakim. Their magnitude and strength are often spoken of in Scripture. They appear to have excelled in violence and crime, and hence are monuments of divine justice. 2.REPHAIM, the shades or spirits of the departed, dwelling in Sheol or Hades, generally rendered in our version, "the dead" ("dead things," Job 26:5); Psalm 88:10; Proverbs 2:18; 21:16, etc. THE VALLEY OF THE REPHAIM, OR GIANTS, was famous in Joshua's time, Joshua 15:8 17:15 18:16, and in the time of David, who here defeated the Philistines, 2 Samuel 5:18,22 1 Chronicles 11:6 14:9. It was a broad and fertile valley, Isaiah 17:5, beginning near the valley of Hinnom, and extending several miles south-west from Jerusalem, when it contracted to a narrow passage leading off towards the Mediterranean. It was in Judah, but near the border of Benjamin. Easton's Bible Dictionary Lofty men; giants, (Genesis 14:5; 2 Samuel 21:16, 18, marg. A.V., Rapha, marg. R.V., Raphah; Deuteronomy 3:13, R.V.; A.V., "giants"). The aborigines of Palestine, afterwards conquered and dispossessed by the Canaanite tribes, are classed under this general title. They were known to the Moabites as Emim, i.e., "fearful", (Deuteronomy 2:11), and to the Ammonites as Zamzummim. Some of them found refuge among the Philistines, and were still existing in the days of David. We know nothing of their origin. They were not necessarily connected with the "giants" (R.V., "Nephilim") of Genesis 6:4. (see GIANTS.) Rephaim, Valley of (Joshua 15:8; 18:16, R.V.). When David became king over all Israel, the Philistines, judging that he would now become their uncompromising enemy, made a sudden attack upon Hebron, compelling David to retire from it. He sought refuge in "the hold" at Adullam (2 Samuel 5:17-22), and the Philistines took up their position in the valley of Rephaim, on the west and south-west of Jerusalem. Thus all communication between Bethlehem and Jerusalem was intercepted. While David and his army were encamped here, there occurred that incident narrated in 2 Samuel 23:15-17. Having obtained divine direction, David led his army against the Philistines, and gained a complete victory over them. The scene of this victory was afterwards called Baalperazim (q.v.). A second time, however, the Philistines rallied their forces in this valley (2 Samuel 5:22). Again warned by a divine oracle, David led his army to Gibeon, and attacked the Philistines from the south, inflicting on them another severe defeat, and chasing them with great slaughter to Gezer (q.v.). There David kept in check these enemies of Israel. This valley is now called el-Bukei'a. International Standard Bible Encyclopedia REPHAIM ref'-a-im, re-fa'-im (repha'-im, from rapha', "a terrible one "hence "giant," in 1 Chronicles 20:4, yelidhe ha-rapha', "sons of the giant"; the King James Version, Rephaims): A race of aboriginal or early inhabitants East of the Jordan in Ashterothkarnaim (Genesis 14:5) and in the valley of Rephaim Southwest of Jerusalem (Joshua 15:8). They associated with other giant races, as the Emim and Anakim (Deuteronomy 2:10, 11) and the Zamzummim (Deuteronomy 2:20). It is probable that they were all of the same stock, being given different names by the different tribes who came in contact with them. The same Hebrew word is rendered "the dead," or "the shades" in various passages (Job 26:5 margin; Psalm 88:10 margin; Proverbs 2:18 margin; Proverbs 9:18 margin; Proverbs 21:16 margin; Isaiah 14:9 margin; Isaiah 26:14, 19 margin). In these instances the word is derived from rapheh, "weak," "powerless," "a shadow" or "shade." H. Porter REPHAIM, VALE OF (`emeq repha'-im; koilas Rhaphaeim, koilas ton Titanon): This was a fertile vale (Isaiah 17:5), to the Southwest of Jerusalem (Joshua 15:8; Joshua 18:16; the King James Version "Valley of the Giants"), on the border between Judah and Benjamin. Here David repeatedly defeated the invading Philistines (2 Samuel 5:18, 22; 2 Samuel 23:13 1 Chronicles 11:15; 1 Chronicles 14:9). It is located by Josephus between Jerusalem and Bethlehem (Ant., VII, iv, i; xii, 4). It corresponds to the modern el-Biqa`, which falls away to the Southwest from the lip of the valley of Hinnom. The name in ancient times may perhaps have covered a larger area, including practically all the land between Jerusalem and Bethlehem, where the head-waters of Nahr Ruben are collected. W. Ewing Strong's Hebrew 2157. Zamzummim -- another name for the Rephaim ... 2156, 2157. Zamzummim. 2158 . another name for the Rephaim. Transliteration: Zamzummim Phonetic Spelling: (zam-zome') Short Definition: Zamzummin. ... /hebrew/2157.htm - 6k 7497. Rapha -- inhab. of an area East of the Jordan ... inhab. of an area East of the Jordan. Transliteration: Rapha Phonetic Spelling: (raw-faw') Short Definition: Rephaim. Word Origin from raphah Definition inhab. ... /hebrew/7497.htm - 6k Library A Shepherd Boy who was Called to Lead a Nation ... thirty warriors went down to him to the top of the rock, to the fortress of Adullam, while a force of the Philistines was camped in the Valley of Rephaim. ... //christianbookshelf.org/sherman/the childrens bible/a shepherd boy who was.htm Chapter xiv ... and in the thirteenth year they revolted; and in the fourteenth year came Chedorlaomer and the kings allied with him and smote the Rephaim at Ashteroth ... //christianbookshelf.org/leupold/exposition of genesis volume 1/chapter xiv.htm The Reign of David. ... But finally in the valley of Rephaim he was enabled to strike such a crushing blow to the Philistines as to compel a lasting peace and leave him free to ... /.../tidwell/the bible period by period/chapter xi the reign of.htm Statement of the Reasons Wherefore the Matters, Treated of Shortly ... ... audience. 2100 The Anakim, or "sons of Anak." Cf. Deuteronomy 9:2; Joshua 11:21-22. 2101 The Valley of Rephaim. 2 Sam. v. 18. ... /.../ambrose/works and letters of st ambrose/chapter i statement of the.htm Canaan ... The Amorite kings of Bashan are described as Rephaim, a word which the Authorised Version translates "giants." It was only on the northern frontier of ... /.../sayce/early israel and the surrounding nations/chapter ii canaan.htm The Sixth vision "On Earth" ... in Genesis 6.must have led to abnormal forms, which would account for the half-human, or super-human beings, which became the Nephilim, the Rephaim, and Anakim ... /.../bullinger/commentary on revelation/the sixth vision on earth.htm Syria at the Beginning of the Egyptian Conquest History Of Egypt, Chaldaea, Syria, Babylonia, and Assyria, V 4. <. ... /.../chapter iisyria at the beginning.htm The First Chaldaean Empire and the Hyksos in Egypt ... Kudur-lagamar defeated them one after another"the Rephaim near to Ashtaroth-Karnaim, the Zuzim near Ham,**** the Amim at Shaveh-Kiriathaim, and the Horim on ... /.../chapter ithe first chaldaean empire.htm Thesaurus Rephaim (32 Occurrences) ... They were not necessarily connected with the "giants" (RV, "Nephilim") of Genesis 6:4. (see GIANTS.). Rephaim, Valley of. ... Standard Bible Encyclopedia. REPHAIM. ... /r/rephaim.htm - 21k Reph'aim (17 Occurrences) Reph'aim. Rephaim, Reph'aim. Rephaims . Multi-Version Concordance ... Genesis 15:20 and the Hittite, and the Perizzite, and the Rephaim, (See RSV). ... /r/reph'aim.htm - 11k Rephaites (10 Occurrences) ... Genesis 14:5 And in the fourteenth year came Chedorlaomer and the kings that were with him, and smote the Rephaim in Ashteroth-karnaim, and the Zuzim in Ham ... /r/rephaites.htm - 9k Giants (18 Occurrences) ... Nephilim.". (2.) Hebrews rephaim, a race of giants (Deuteronomy 3:11) who lived on the east of Jordan, from whom Og was descended. ... /g/giants.htm - 19k Zamzummim (1 Occurrence) ... They are identified with the Rephaim (Deuteronomy 2:20). They may be the same as the Zuzim mentioned in connection with the Rephaim... /z/zamzummim.htm - 7k Emim (3 Occurrences) ... Ommiein): Stated to have been the earlier inhabitants of Moab (Deuteronomy 2:10, 11), and to have been of tall stature, and hence, "accounted Rephaim (or giants ... /e/emim.htm - 8k Og (22 Occurrences) ... cities (Numbers 21:33 Joshua 12:4), and Og and his people were "utterly destroyed" (Deuteronomy 3:6). Og is described as the last of the REPHAIM (which see ... /o/og.htm - 17k Baalperazim (2 Occurrences) ... Called Mount Perazim (Isaiah 28:21). It was near the valley of Rephaim, west of Jerusalem. Identified with the modern Jebel Aly. Int. ... /b/baalperazim.htm - 8k Baal-perazim (2 Occurrences) ... Called Mount Perazim (Isaiah 28:21). It was near the valley of Rephaim, west of Jerusalem. Identified with the modern Jebel Aly. Int. ... /b/baal-perazim.htm - 8k Accounted (32 Occurrences) ... (WEB JPS ASV). Deuteronomy 2:11 these also are accounted Rephaim, as the Anakim; but the Moabites call them Emim. (WEB KJV JPS ASV WBS). ... /a/accounted.htm - 15k Bible Concordance Rephaim (32 Occurrences) Genesis 14:5 In the fourteenth year Chedorlaomer came, and the kings who were with him, and struck the Rephaim in Ashteroth Karnaim, and the Zuzim in Ham, and the Emim in Shaveh Kiriathaim, (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS) Genesis 15:20 the Hittites, the Perizzites, the Rephaim, (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS) Deuteronomy 2:11 these also are accounted Rephaim, as the Anakim; but the Moabites call them Emim. (WEB JPS ASV BBE YLT NAS) Deuteronomy 2:20 (That also is accounted a land of Rephaim: Rephaim lived therein before; but the Ammonites call them Zamzummim, (WEB JPS ASV BBE YLT NAS) Deuteronomy 3:11 (For only Og king of Bashan remained of the remnant of the Rephaim; behold, his bedstead was a bedstead of iron; isn't it in Rabbah of the children of Ammon? nine cubits was its length, and four cubits its breadth, after the cubit of a man.) (WEB JPS ASV BBE YLT NAS) Deuteronomy 3:13 and the rest of Gilead, and all Bashan, the kingdom of Og, gave I to the half-tribe of Manasseh; all the region of Argob, even all Bashan. (The same is called the land of Rephaim. (WEB JPS ASV BBE YLT NAS) Joshua 12:4 and the border of Og king of Bashan, of the remnant of the Rephaim, who lived at Ashtaroth and at Edrei, (WEB JPS ASV BBE YLT NAS) Joshua 13:12 all the kingdom of Og in Bashan, who reigned in Ashtaroth and in Edrei (the same was left of the remnant of the Rephaim); for Moses attacked these, and drove them out. (WEB JPS ASV BBE YLT NAS) Joshua 15:8 The border went up by the valley of the son of Hinnom to the side of the Jebusite southward (the same is Jerusalem); and the border went up to the top of the mountain that lies before the valley of Hinnom westward, which is at the farthest part of the valley of Rephaim northward. (WEB JPS ASV BBE DBY YLT NAS NIV) Joshua 17:15 Joshua said to them, "If you are a great people, go up to the forest, and clear land for yourself there in the land of the Perizzites and of the Rephaim; since the hill country of Ephraim is too narrow for you." (WEB JPS ASV BBE YLT NAS) Joshua 18:16 The border went down to the farthest part of the mountain that lies before the valley of the son of Hinnom, which is in the valley of Rephaim northward. It went down to the valley of Hinnom, to the side of the Jebusite southward, and went down to En Rogel. (WEB JPS ASV BBE DBY YLT NAS NIV) 2 Samuel 5:18 Now the Philistines had come and spread themselves in the valley of Rephaim. (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS NIV) 2 Samuel 5:22 The Philistines came up yet again, and spread themselves in the valley of Rephaim. (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS NIV) 2 Samuel 21:16 And there came against David one of the offspring of the Rephaim, whose spear was three hundred shekels of brass in weight, and having a new sword, he made an attempt to put David to death. (BBE) 2 Samuel 21:18 Now after this there was war with the Philistines again at Gob, and Sibbecai the Hushathite put to death Saph, one of the offspring of the Rephaim. (BBE) 2 Samuel 21:20 And again there was war at Gath, where there was a very tall man, who had twenty-four fingers and toes, six fingers on his hands and six toes on his feet; he was one of the offspring of the Rephaim. (BBE) 2 Samuel 21:22 These four were of the offspring of the Rephaim in Gath; and they came to their end by the hands of David and his servants. (BBE) 2 Samuel 23:13 Three of the thirty chief men went down, and came to David in the harvest time to the cave of Adullam; and the troop of the Philistines was encamped in the valley of Rephaim. (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS NIV) 1 Chronicles 11:15 Three of the thirty chief men went down to the rock to David, into the cave of Adullam; and the army of the Philistines were encamped in the valley of Rephaim. (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS NIV) 1 Chronicles 14:9 Now the Philistines had come and made a raid in the valley of Rephaim. (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS NIV) 1 Chronicles 20:4 Now after this there was war with the Philistines at Gezer; then Sibbecai the Hushathite put to death Sippai, one of the offspring of the Rephaim; and they were overcome. (BBE) 1 Chronicles 20:6 And again there was war at Gath, where there was a very tall man, who had twenty-four fingers and toes, six fingers on his hands and six toes on his feet; he was one of the offspring of the Rephaim. (BBE) 1 Chronicles 20:8 These were of the offspring of the Rephaim in Gath; they came to their death by the hands of David and his servants. (BBE) Job 26:5 The Rephaim are formed, Beneath the waters, also their inhabitants. (YLT) Psalms 88:10 To the dead dost Thou do wonders? Do Rephaim rise? do they thank Thee? Selah. (YLT) Proverbs 2:18 For her house hath inclined unto death, And unto Rephaim her paths. (YLT) Proverbs 9:18 And he hath not known that Rephaim 'are' there, In deep places of Sheol her invited ones! (YLT) Proverbs 21:16 A man who is wandering from the way of understanding, In an assembly of Rephaim resteth. (YLT) Isaiah 14:9 Sheol beneath hath been troubled at thee, To meet thy coming in, It is waking up for thee Rephaim, All chiefs ones of earth, It hath raised up from their thrones All kings of nations. (YLT) Isaiah 17:5 It will be like when the harvester gathers the wheat, and his arm reaps the grain. Yes, it will be like when one gleans grain in the valley of Rephaim. (WEB KJV JPS ASV BBE DBY WBS YLT NAS NIV) Isaiah 26:14 Dead -- they live not, Rephaim, they rise not, Therefore Thou hast inspected and dost destroy them, Yea, thou destroyest all their memory. (YLT) Isaiah 26:19 Thy dead live -- My dead body they rise. Awake and sing, ye dwellers in the dust, For the dew of herbs 'is' thy dew, And the land of Rephaim thou causest to fall. (YLT) Subtopics Giants, Rephaim: The: Dwelt in Canaan Giants, Rephaim: The: Og the King of Bashan Was of Giants, Rephaim: The: Subdued by Chedorlaomer Giants, Rephaim: The: The Last of, Destroyed by David and his Warriors Giants, Rephaim: The: The Valley of a Border of Judah Giants, Rephaim: The: The Valley of David Obtained Victories Over the Philistines In Giants, Rephaim: The: The Valley of Was Exceedingly Fruitful Rephaim Rephaim: A Valley Rephaim: A Valley; the Boundary Between the Territories of Judah and Benjamin Rephaim: An Ancient People of Palestine, of Great Stature Rephaim: An Ancient People of Palestine, of Great Stature: R. V. Related Terms Reph'aim (17 Occurrences) Rephaites (10 Occurrences) Giants (18 Occurrences) Zamzummim (1 Occurrence) Emim (3 Occurrences) Og (22 Occurrences) Baalperazim (2 Occurrences) Baal-perazim (2 Occurrences) Accounted (32 Occurrences) Perizzite (22 Occurrences) Adullam (10 Occurrences) Regarded (52 Occurrences) Ashteroth-karnaim (1 Occurrence) Ammonites (97 Occurrences) Bashan (54 Occurrences) Ashtaroth (13 Occurrences) Remnant (157 Occurrences) Zamzummin (1 Occurrence) Zamzum'mim (1 Occurrence) Zamzummites (1 Occurrence) Northward (41 Occurrences) Goliath (6 Occurrences) Farthest (33 Occurrences) Emites (2 Occurrences) Edrei (8 Occurrences) Ed're-i (8 Occurrences) Earlier (48 Occurrences) Per'izzites (21 Occurrences) Ben (40 Occurrences) Ben-hinnom (7 Occurrences) Baalsamus Camping (7 Occurrences) Ashteroth (2 Occurrences) Ash'taroth (12 Occurrences) Aforetime (19 Occurrences) Anakim (10 Occurrences) Tall (41 Occurrences) Southern (9 Occurrences) Perizzites (23 Occurrences) Slope (29 Occurrences) Encamping (24 Occurrences) Ashterothkarnaim Formerly (55 Occurrences) Reigned (206 Occurrences) Vale (20 Occurrences) Uttermost (48 Occurrences) Southward (42 Occurrences) Warfare (18 Occurrences) Hinnom (11 Occurrences) Extremity (46 Occurrences) Jebusite (39 Occurrences) Titans War (529 Occurrences) Direction (128 Occurrences) Boundary (83 Occurrences) Wide (206 Occurrences) North (164 Occurrences) Lies (208 Occurrences) Cave (40 Occurrences) Line (131 Occurrences) Shoulder (72 Occurrences) Valley (187 Occurrences) Zuzim (1 Occurrence) Zuzites (1 Occurrence) Zamzummims (1 Occurrence) Zuzims (1 Occurrence) Karnaim (2 Occurrences) Kedorlaomer (4 Occurrences) Kiriathaim (7 Occurrences) Narrow (21 Occurrences) Northern (18 Occurrences) Uncertain (13 Occurrences) Ordinary (17 Occurrences) Overcame (84 Occurrences) Overlooks (6 Occurrences) Jeb'usite (8 Occurrences) Jebusi (2 Occurrences) Grain-cutting (19 Occurrences) Gleans (1 Occurrence)